


To The Beat

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Music, Music Festival, Oral Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess





	To The Beat

I closed my eyes as I let the music wash over me. My heart beating along to the beat. A drop of sweat runs down my neck and onto my back making me stand up straighter.

It's hotter than sin but once a year thousands of people gather to listen to their favorite bands and live with nature for a few days. Glastonbury is beautiful and the tent I'm staying in is big and comfortable. I have everything I could ever need except for the person that brought me here. 

He's off somewhere being charming and British. I stay inside and wait, swaying to the music and losing myself in it. I feel his hands run down my arms, his chest pressed against my back as he kisses my neck, licking a trail up to my jawline.

I keep dancing along. Swaying my hips and feel him respond to the movements. His fingers tease at the hem of my shirt as he begins to whisper things into my ear "So lovely" "Your skin tastes divine" "I want to devour you"

By the last one, I can feel my body tremble with anticipation. He's bold and his fingers pull at my shirt, bringing it over my head. I move my hair to one side and look at him. His eyes lock with mine for a few seconds before he moves and starts kissing at my shoulders. Short kisses as his fingers work to undo my shorts before pulling them down.

He's on his knees In front of me now. His fingers slowly running up my legs as he leans in to kiss at my bellybutton. I let my head fall back as I try to keep my knees from buckling as he licks a path down. His fingers slowly pulling down at my barely there underwear.

As he lowers them, his tongue follows the path and I gasp as he teases his tongue over me. My chest is rising and falling quickly as he removes my panties and then guides my thighs apart with his long fingers before he starts licking. Slowly at first, teasing but then growing more demanding.

I don't remember how I ended up on the couch, only that my legs were now thrown over his shoulder as he fucked in and out of me with his tongue "Oooh god.. " I arched hard against the sofa, my fingers moving to the top of his head, tangling in it and pulling as he started flicking his tongue over my clit.

He looked up at me as he pressed a finger inside me. I let out a shaky breath as he moved it in and out. His amazing tongue causing my body to tremble and curses to spill out of my mouth. He didn't look away after that. He whispered things I couldn't make out as he pushed a second then a third finger inside me. 

"Ben please.." I begged him and I could see the smile on his face before he speed his fingers. He started to fuck me earnestly as he sucked and flicked his tongue over my clit. My fingers dug into the couch, nails digging as my orgasm washed over me.

My body shook as it ran thru my body. I moaned "Ben" "Fuck" "Oh god" his fingers didn't still and neither did his tongue. It was too much. I tried to move my hand to his head but I was shaking harder, my breathing erratic as my moans turned to screams of pleasure.

"Missed doing this" He whispered as he pulled his fingers out of me slowly then moved to lick again. His tongue moving inside me and causing me to whimper as he tasted. "Fuck.. " I managed to pant out as he finally pulled back, licking his lips lewdly and leaning in to kiss me.

I kissed back slowly and felt him sit beside me. I pulled back and let my head hit the back of the couch before I brought his hand to my mouth. I licked his fingers clean, watching as his eyes turned dark again "I would return the favor but we have somewhere to be, don't we?" I asked, innocently as I licked at the pad of his thumb.

He narrowed his eyes, moving to whisper something in my ear. I let out a long moan before straddling him. The beat started up again, surrounding us as his hands moved over my body and we danced in our own way.


End file.
